Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's 50 Sentences
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: 50 sentences of GrimmUlqui or UlquiGrimm, ranging from rated K to rated M. Feel free to peruse these for inspiration, just please credit me if you use one.


**Ring:** Grimmjow chucked the ring that he'd bought for Orihime over the bridge, and for the first time Ulquiorra smiled at him.

**Hero:** Arrancar were far from being heroes- what with killing people just to eat them and all- but sometimes, just sometimes, Grimmjow could look at his lover and believe that Ulquiorra was the closest they could come.

**Memory:** Ulquiorra had no memory of his life, and he knew that in his next life he would have no memory of his goings-on as an arrancar, but when Grimmjow was driving into him and he was pliant and gasping in the throes of passion he believed that perhaps some sort of residual imprint could be left for him when he was gone from that wonderful embrace.

**Box:** Ulquiorra wasn't one for surprises; but opening that box to see a mewling, aroused Grimmjow (courtesy of Szayel Apollo and his newest experiment) was...rather an enjoyable 'beginning of existence' present.

**Run: **Grimmjow wasn't the kind of man to run from anything- but when Ulquiorra walked into his room carrying a rather impish-looking whip, he fled like the hounds of hell themselves were on his heels.

**Hurricane:** Ulquiorra cared very little for the happenings of the human world unless his Grimmjow was in it; and so, when Grimmjow finally returned to their room after two days in the Caribbean where a horrible hurricane had raged, apparently perfectly fine, he swore that Grimmjow would never leave Hueco Mundo without him again.

**Wings:** Grimmjow had been proud of his release form until he saw Ulquiorra's; it wasn't just the incredible power and danger that it held, but the sheer _sex_ that oozed from his lover's taut, lithe form and Grimmjow could very well imagine fucking him in midair.

**Cold**: Ulquiorra's skin was oddly cold, Grimmjow noted, which made snuggling with him at night rather uncomfortable- especially since Ulquiorra had a tendency of putting the ice blocks he called feet wherever he damn well pleased.

**Red:** Before Grimmjow had met Ulquiorra, he had liked the color red; but afterwards, all he could think when he saw the color was the one time he'd seen his lover bleed.

**Drink:** As Ulquiorra felt his limp cock harden under the meeting table, through absolutely no provocation of his, and recognized too late the glint in the blue eyes across from him, he wondered _what the hell_ Grimmjow had put in his drink.

**Midnight:** Grimmjow's favorite time of the night was midnight, when Ulquiorra finally grew tired of being so veiled and let down his mask, even if only in his sleep.

**Temptation:** Ulquiorra would never admit it to anyone, least of all to the one whom it concerned the most, but when he came back from a long mission and found the wild, untamable being he called his lover reclining in their bed without any clothes on, he found it not so sinful to cease resisting temptation.

**View: **Grimmjow could always appreciate Ulquiorra's carefully stoic expression as he hid his embarrassment at having forgotten his clothes outside of the bathroom- again.

**Music:** Grimmjow had very few actual talents, even less when those that applied only on the battlefield were subtracted, but Ulquiorra found that his passion when he struck the keys of the black, shining baby grand piano in a high tremolo that voiced ages of frustration and despair in the dark desert more than made up for that.

**Silk:** Only once had Ulquiorra enjoyed wearing human clothes, and that only on account of Grimmjow's expression when he had walked out of the bathroom in the scanty silk.

**Cover:** Ulquiorra wasn't a man who often overreacted, but when he saw Grimmjow on the cover of the playboy magazine a few thousand people in the real world died.

**Promise: **Grimmjow knew that saying it aloud would disappoint Ulquiorra's expectations of what he was, but inside himself he swore that he would die before he let anyone touch the pale man; the shinigami substitute had better watch his fucking back.

**Dream:** Being what they were, their dreams were often nightmares, memories of haunted lives and deaths, and it was imperative to know that they would be held when they woke up screaming; those who had no one did not survive.

**Candles:** Ulquiorra vaguely thought that all those candles were a fire hazard, but the thought quickly abandoned his prolific mind as Grimmjow managed to precisely hit his prostate head on; the fire could just wait a few damn minutes.

**Talent: **Grimmjow never knew Ulquiorra had such a natural talent for this- or that he had nearly no gag reflex...mmm.

**Silence:** It was in the silence after their wild lovemaking that Grimmjow felt he learned the most of Ulquiorra's secret inner need to be shown affection.

**Journey: **Ulquiorra believed that both life and death was a journey- but if he had been told when his heart was beating that he would marry, have children, die and then find out what love meant at the hands of a non-human man he would have never believed that his road would lead him that way, and yet somehow he couldn't be upset that it did.

**Fire: **Fire, Ulquiorra thought, had nothing on Grimmjow's bright eyes.

**Strength:** If asked, almost every arrancar would say that strength was defined by musculature and inability to be defeated in battle; as Grimmjow lay under Ulquiorra, submitting to a man who was smaller and less muscle-bound than he, he knew differently.

**Mask:** Everyone believed that Ulquiorra was the one who wore the mask; but when Grimmjow would come into the room with his usual cocky expression only to have his face fall and his bright eyes dimmed by the shadows of a haunted past the moment the door was closed, Ulquiorra knew they were wrong.

**Ice: **Grimmjow's hair and eyes may have been the color of ice, but he was filled with something in him that burned Ulquiorra like fire.

**Fall: **In Hueco Mundo, when a hollow falls they are preyed upon immediately if they cannot get back up; yet, when Grimmjow had fallen to his knees in front of the man more feared than any other in Las Noches, he had known that he was safe.

**Forgotten:** There were some things that no being could forget, and the feeling Grimmjow had felt as he lay, paralyzed, on the sand, as his lover's reiatsu had drained away through his motionless fingers was one of them.

**Dance:** It was a deadly tango that the two were intertwined in; if either one were to falter, and if any living being were to discover their involvement, they knew that neither of them would survive.

**Body:** Ulquiorra was a rigid man; still, it could do a body good to unwind with a little carnal pleasure and a shock of blue hair.

**Sacred: **Some things were sacred, even Aizen knew this- and so, when he discovered that his most loyal (and secretly most longed for) arrancar had entered into a mate bond with the unruly Sexta Espada, all he could do was lick his wounds and curse.

**Farewells:** The only thing that Ulquiorra could feel, as he watched his own hand disintegrate where the woman tried to reach for it, was regret at having never told Grimmjow goodbye.

**World: **If there were any righteous being in the world, then the feelings that the Cuarta Espada felt for his underling would not plague him so; but as it was, his every waking thought was filled with the unfulfilled desire to go against his lord's commands and take what he rightfully believed his.

**Formal:** The one thing that Grimmjow would say, was that Ulquiorra looked damn hot in stuffy Western formal wear.

**Fever:** Grimmjow could feel a heat rising in him like a fever as Ulquiorra's so cool hands skimmed over his body; he needed to be inside that body, then and there, pounding it into the wall or the floor or the desk or all three, and he was a man known to indulge himself.

**Laugh:** Grimmjow's laugh was carnal and wild, filled with all the horrible, sadistic pleasures that hollows felt by nature, and so entirely deep and _heartfelt_ in its insanity that it drew Ulquiorra inexplicably, like a moth to the fire.

**Lies:** They would not fool themselves; they knew that many lies hung in the air around them as they spoke, they remained quiet, they shunned each other, they made rough love, but at the very least they knew what lie behind them.

**Forever:** When there was no being who could topple you, you had a tendency to believe that you had forever; nothing at all could make Ulquiorra any more happy about this in that moment, as he thought that there was an eternity to continue plundering Grimmjow's willing body like this and no one could take it from him.

**Overwhelmed:** Ulquiorra tried, so hard, to hold back his frantic moans for _more, harder, faster,___and for the first time in his life he couldn't keep his stoic silence; never before had be felt such lust, never before had he been so overwhelmed by the pleasure barraging him at Grimmjow's hands, and never before had he wanted anything so bad.

**Whisper:** Ulquiorra enjoyed the vocal way that Grimmjow engaged in sex, his noises fueling Ulquiorra's own more silent enjoyment as he plundered his lover's hot, tight body; but it was in the moments when he was holding Grimmjow close in the sweaty aftermath and Grimmjow sweetly whispered little words that Ulquiorra was the most content.

**Waiting:** Grimmjow had played the waiting game with Ulquiorra long enough- it was time to make a move.

**Talk:** Despite what others may think of Grimmjow's brash nature, Ulquiorra knew that late at night, when he was too tired to stay awake and too troubled to sleep, he would open his haunted heart and talk.

**Search:** Ulquiorra spent his whole life searching for someone who could understand the inner workings of his prolific mind, but only found that man long after his life as a human had ended.

**Hope:** It was all Grimmjow could do sometimes to hope that Ulquiorra wouldn't get fed up with him and walk out like he threatened- but every time, the pale man stayed, even if Grimmjow could never figure out why.

**Eclipse:** Once every one hundred years, the moon of Hueco Mundo was eclipsed by the black sun, and it was on this night that Grimmjow finally got up the courage to allow his heart to be eclipsed by Ulquiorra's- and he knew that he would never regret it as long as he lived.

**Gravity:** Whenever Grimmjow was near, Ulquiorra felt like he was finally firmly pinned to the ground.

**Highway:** Grimmjow had taken Ulquiorra to the human world just once, and he had been surprised how much Ulquiorra had enjoyed the Louisiana style barbecue he'd found by the side of the dirt highway, with the bayou behind them and a willow gently brushing their heads as they came together for a crawfish flavored kiss.

**Unknown:** It was the unknown that drew Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow supposed he should be thankful that he was such a damn oddity.

**Lock:** Ulquiorra seemed to have a lock around his heart- yes, he had one, as much as he denied it- and Grimmjow was still trying to find out how to pick it; he knew he sure as hell didn't have the key.

**Breathe: **The air of Hueco Mundo was thick with spiritual particles and difficult to breathe, but when Grimmjow was so close to Ulquiorra that he could breathe Ulquiorra's own breath he felt like he could finally fill his aching lungs.


End file.
